The invention relates to an installation securing device for cable lines (or tackle). The device is applied to the bolts of a reversing device. The invention may be used wherever cable lines are connected with bolts, for example in motor vehicles. When motor vehicles are assembled, the cable lines of clutches, brakes, accelerator pedals, and other components are connected with bolts. It is important for there to be no confusion between those components connected in close proximity. These parts must be connected in a clear, quick, and safe way. These requirements must also be satisfied when parts are disengaged for repairs. The assembly process should be simple, without tools, and with minimal required force. The development of noise resulting from play in the plug connection should also be avoided. Finally, the connection should be made so that no unintentional disengagement is possible.
The conventional plug connections are form-locked adaptations that are connected with great installation force. The highest possible disengagement forces are desired. Spherical cups or cylindrical bushes are conventionally used in these connections. The cylindrical bushes are generally fused or swaged to the cable. Cylindrical bushes are then secured by additional securing disks that prevent the form-locked connection from disengaging. This requires additional handling by the assembler after the bushes have been mounted.
The present invention provides a plug connection having an installation securing device that can be installed and dismantled with low force and without tools. The aim of the invention is to make the installation process simple and to avoid any play (or clearance) between the components that may lead to noise in the vehicle.
The plug connection with the installation securing device for cable lines has a sleeve containing the securing device and the bolt. The sleeve may be plastic, making it easier to handle for the installer (or assembler). Both the sleeve and the bolt are connected to a primary spring. The primary spring is preferably U-shaped and made of steel. It has an opening with two ends opposite the U-shaped component. The ends are formed in the shape of an eye, or as hook-shaped structures that engage a wedge-shaped barrier.
The sleeve has a primary groove into which the U-shaped spring fits. The wedge-shaped barrier, having an opening gradient from the center of the sleeve, is disposed on one side of the primary groove. The bolt, onto which the sleeve is pushed, has a groove extending around its circumference. The width of this groove approximately corresponds with the width of the U-shaped spring. The inside diameter of the sleeve and the diameter of the bolt are also fitted. If different cable lines have to be connected, each pair of sleeves and bolts will have different diameters so that any incorrect connection of components is excluded.
At its upper end, the bolt has a milled phase or tapering, so that it can be easily inserted in the sleeve. In the installed condition, the sleeve is always provided with the U-shaped spring having its ends coupled to the wedge-shaped barrier of the sleeve.
When the sleeve is mounted, it is pressed onto the bolt until the U-shaped spring, disposed in the primary groove of the sleeve, locks into the secondary groove extending around the bolt, forming a form-locked joint. In order to produce a connection between the bolt and the sleeve that is free of play, a secondary spring is disposed on the bottom of the sleeve for clamping the sleeve against the bolt. This prevents the components from rattling or vibrating.
The bolt and the springs of the sleeve are made of metal, preferably steel. The bolt may be fused or swaged to the cable. It is advantageous if a plastic is used for the sleeve, preferably a plastic that can be produced by the injection molding process.